Aun así
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Oneshot xD Excella expresa sus sentimientos, antes de ser controlada por el virus Uroboros -asqueroso summary - - pero denle una oportunidad xD-


Hola xD bueno re-subiendo el oneshot :3 corrigiendole un par de cosas xDDDDD a ver si ya se ve mejor ^^ espero les guste :B bueno este oneshot trata sobre una pareja que jamás pensé que me gustaria xD ExcellaxWesker pero a mi parecer hacen una excelente pareja, la personalidad de Excella va acorde con la de Wesker, bueno cuando escribí el fic y ya es de hace bastante tiempo me inspiré por el hecho del amor que Excella sentía por Wesker, ¿obsesión? nah amor xD realmente era algo verdadero lo que ella sentía, lastimosamente Wesker ya no consideraba necesario ese sentimiento o a alguien, en fin este fic se sitúa justo cuando Chris y Sheva llegan y se encuentran a Excella convaleciente por haber sido infectada con el Uroboros, descrito en primera persona y denota los sentimientos y lo que -en mi opinión e imaginación xD- ella pudo haber pensado :3 espero les guste

Agradeciendo los reviews ^^

**Erika: **Muchas gracias, es algo emotivo xD cosas que no acostumbro hacer .-. me la paso escribiendo comedia xDDDD gracias por el review :3

**youweon: **Sí, yo también pienso igual, xD al principio la odiaba pero luego vi que simplemente amaba a Wesker con sinceridad y me dio mucha lastima como murió y sufrió u.u ^^ hice caso al consejo bueno supongo que las faltas (que al tiempo re-leyendo me di cuenta :P) ya están arregladas :3 bueno muchísimas gracias :D

Dissclaimer: Ni Resident Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Capcom este fic es sin fines de lucro y por diversión

Let's read!

* * *

"**Aun así…"**

**¿Por qué?...**

¿Por qué Albert?, no logro entenderlo, ¿acaso no fui lo suficientemente buena?, mis sentimientos no significan nada. ¿Qué mas querías de mí?, no… que esperaba yo de ti, si bien con mirarte sabía que eras inalcanzable. Pero siempre quise estar ahí, pensando que quizás cambiarías y dejarías de mirarme como simplemente una camarada, no más bien, como una humana mas, deseaba que me miraras como una mujer…

**Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti…**

Todo lo hice por ti, nada más, ni siquiera fue porque me interesara el poder… cuando llegaste ante mí con esos aires de grandeza, sabes que no acepte por el poder que me dijiste que tendría, sacrifiqué mi tiempo, dinero, vida… en tus maravillosos planes donde vi una luz, una esperanza que yo fuera parte de ellos, no solo por el dinero, ni por el poder, quería estar allí contigo solo eso…

**Y todo por ti…**

Lo hice por una razón tan simple, por ti, hice lo que hice, solamente por ti, quería tu aceptación más que otra cosa, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que era una ilusión, que tú me observabas como un objeto, que solo era útil dependiendo de la situación, pero igual dejé de lado mi humanidad, compasión… solo por ti…

**Albert…dijiste que cambiaríamos el mundo juntos…**

Albert… cuando te vi por primera vez y me hablaste del Uroboros, pensé que era un chiste, lograr ese mundo que deseabas, no lo creía. Pero poco a poco me convenciste, tus palabras, la seducción de tus palabras diciéndome que sería tu reina, que me querías a tu lado, que era diferente, que si valía la pena… todas esas que en su momento fueron bellas palabras, ahora se clavan en mi como estacas, realmente pensé que eso era lo que planeabas, pero me doy cuenta que no es así nuevamente me usaste y de la peor forma…

**¡¿Por qué?! **

¡¿Por qué?!, te di todo, todo de mí, mi vida… absolutamente todo y me das la espalda, te entregué lo más preciado que tenía, mi amor, mi corazón, pero me traicionaste, creí que era perfecta, pensé que si te daba todo tu me darías lo que buscaba…

**¡Albert!**

¿Soy acaso útil de esta manera?, de esta manera Albert… me aceptarás…

**Aun así…**

Sé que no… pero aun así… Albert, yo te amo, algún día quizás aceptes este sentimiento que ahora despreciaste… te amo, sin importar que será de mi ahora…

* * *

Es corto lo sé xDDDD pero bueno realmente para lo poco que duro la escena ._. antes que Excella se convirtiera en esa cosa que parecían flores podridas esta bien xDDDDD asdsdsadas espero les haya gustado :P quedo algo dramático pero apropiado según yo ;n; fue un horrendo fin para ella u.u era de esperarse Wesker siempre fue frío y en ese momento corazón era lo menos que tenía. Como dije espero les gustara :3 seguiré actualizando y mejorando la ortografía ^^ en fin si gustan lean mis otros fics, dejen reviews y que estén bien x3

Catch you later!


End file.
